latromafandomcom-20200213-history
SaberCat
SaberCat is a 6 foot tall humanoid cat creature and superhero within the Deviant Universe History Pre-History Before humanity walked the earth, Garrison was a warrior of the Progon race, a race of sentient Sabertoothed Cats. They lived as second class citizens to the ruling dominant species, the Torzackians, sentient dinosaurs. The Progons formed a rebellion group against the Torzackians, and Garrison was considered one of the lead generals. Garrison was a powerful warrior, and the Torzackians feared him. Until one day, Elixio set up a trap for Garrison, weakening him and using a spell to extract his essence from his body. Without his essence, Garrison's body was vulnerable to Elxio's attacks, and he was killed. His essence, powerless without a body, was stored in a gem and hidden away. Shortly after, a global disaster wiped out all life on the planet. Modern Day Billions of years passed. Humanity took over as the dominant species, and they formed civilizations of their own. The once great kingdom of the Torzackians were completely forgotten, and the adventures of the Progons were never told. Until one day, 10 year old Benny Brewster went on a field trip to an archeological dig. There, he stumbled upon a ruins. Within, he found a glowing stone. This was the stone in which Garrison's essence was stored. Upon touching the stone, Benny absorbed the essence completely. Shortly after, Benny discovered that he could change his body into that of a prehistoric cat. This new form came with a bunch of new powers and abilities. He revealed these abilities to his father, Edward, and together, decided to become a superhero duo. Edward took up the name, The Keeper. They kept their dual lives a secret from Benny's mother, Catherine. Freedom War Not long after, the One World Government and the RAPTOR organization issued a registration act, requiring all metahumans to register for training, or else be arrested. Benny and Edward talked at great length about the decision, but ultimately decided to be rebels and stand up against the ridiculous law. They were dubbed Freedom Fighters and were chased by RAPTOR. While on the run, they ran into a werewolf named Lejule. They teamed up and Lejule took them to his home to hide in. When the Freedom Fighters gathered with the intention of charging the RAPTOR astrocarrier, Edward decided to stay behind, believing that such a bruteful attack was just as wrong as the registration they were fighting again. SaberCat went on with the attack without him. On the Astrocarrier, SaberCat fought with and lost to the director of RAPTOR, Animal Boy. He was captured by the RAPTOR soldiers. When the power-nullifying cuffs were place on him, he reverted into his human form, revealing his true identity to the head of RAPTOR. When the Freedom War ended, SaberCat was filled with an inquenchable rage, and during peace time attempted to strangle Animal Boy. This act had him branded as a criminal by RAPTOR. Hiatus And Return After the Freedom War, SaberCat was considered a criminal and a terrorist. By order of his father, SaberCat took a break from crime fighting and laid low. But Benny felt restless, itching to take on the cat form. He revealed himself while chasing down the criminal Max Speed. Shortly after, Relic Fields was attacked by drones, which were shortly after defeated by the fire breathing Torzackian, Lecretius, who then continued to terrorize the city himself. Benny, believing he was the only one who could stop Lecretius, became the SaberCat once more. At that time, his mother, Catherine, had finally figured out his secret. While at the same time, a unit from RAPTOR arrived and attempted to arrest SaberCat. Lecretius was defeated and SaberCat escaped RAPTOR. As a family, the three Brewsters agreed to let Benny continue fighting crime as the SaberCat for good. Omega Rising During Omega's reign, SaberCat was confronted by an Omega powered Elixio. During this confrontation, the Keeper was seemingly killed before SaberCat's very eyes. While in distress over the death of his father, Elixio used an extraction spell to remove the essence of Garrison, which gave SaberCat his powers. Benny quickly reverted to his human form as Elixio left him on the roof of a building. After accepting his father's death, he reunited with Catherine and fled town, hoping to find someplace safe during the end of the world. They were directed to the Thunder Force safe house where a plan was being devised to take down Omega. Benny teamed up with Captain McGray and went to Africa to confront Elixio and get his powers back. Benny and McGray traveled to the city of Novum Vitam, a newly founded city populated by recently revived Torzackians. There, they found the Garrison Stone and Benny's power was returned and temporarily powered up by absorbing some of Elixio's Omega power. Benny had become the HyperCat and was able to defeat Elixio and take down the city. New DU After the Global Wave wiped all of the Metahumans off of the planet and transported them several months into the future, Benny once again reunited with Catherine. Benny has lost his HyperCat form and has become the SaberCat once again. He continues to defend the city of Relic Fields, this time without the aid of his father. Dark Future At some point in a possible future, Benny Brewster, as a young man, abandons the SaberCat identity and leaves the superhero life behind while the world has been taken over by an evil Pixel. This Benny is very jaded and pessimistic, but continues to believe that he can do good for the world, not through superheroics, but by helping others find food and shelter. During this time, he meets with his father, who has inadvertently lead a droid to his location. Despite a valiant effort, the droid kills them both. Powers And Abilities As the SaberCat, his strength is increased dramatically. He's able to lift trucks and boulders. He becomes invulnerable to many physical attacks. He's bullet proof, fire proof, and electric proof. He can be frozen solid without feeling cold and without feeling any permanent effects. He calls this skill "Thick Fur", but in actuality, it's his skin that's resistant to the attacks. He can be smashed through a building or hit by a car, or even survive an explosion, and only be dazed for a second or two. He has heightened senses, though he's not aware of it most of the time. He has claws and teeth that can rip through metal. He can scale buildings using his claws, and he can jump from rooftop to rooftop. Appearance As Benny Brewster, he's a normal 10 year old boy. He's rather skinny and doesn't look very fit. He usually wears a green shirt and blue shorts. As SaberCat, he's a 6 foot tall humanoid cat beast. His shirt is usually ripped to shreds, leaving him only in his blue shorts, which is only slightly shredded. His massive teeth stick out of his mouth and go down past his chin, which is also abnormally large. He has two large tuffs of whiskers coming out of his cheeks. Personality Benny Brewster As a boy, he's very reserved and timid. He doesn't like to take a lot of risks and often questions himself and his decisions. He tends to take life a little bit too seriously, though he does enjoy playing video games. Garrison Garrison was very aggressive and tempermental. He was a cat of action who never took the easy way out. SaberCat While transformed as the SaberCat, Benny takes on traits of both himself and of Garrison, becoming a composite of the two beings. He leaps into action without thinking, and is prone to the occasional temper tantrum, though usually remains calm with a good sense of humor during battle. Owner Credits Deviant Universe and related plots belong to http://mja42x.deviantart.com/ mja42x on Deviantart. RAPTOR organization, RAPTOR soldiers, Animal Boy belong to http://127thlegion.deviantart.com/ 127thlegion on Deviantart. Lejule belongs to http://allard-liao.deviantart.com/ allard-liao on Deviantart. Captain McGray belongs to http://yoshphillie83.deviantart.com/ yoshphillie83 on Deviantart. Pixel belongs to http://trustpixel.deviantart.com/ Trustpixel on Deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Animal Abilities